


Concussion Protocol

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Gibbs’s rules.  No exceptions.”





	Concussion Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #588 "Nicholas Torres"

“Whoa, there,” said McGee, catching Torres’s elbow, “you’re going to the EMTs.”

“What?” the other man said. “He didn’t hit me that hard.”

“Doesn’t matter. You take a hit to the head, you get it checked out. Gibbs’s rules.”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Torres insisted.

McGee snorted. “I’ve heard that before. You get hit, that means you get checked out and you spend the night at Gibbs’s. No exceptions.”

“At _Gibbs’s_? No way! I’m—”

“Say ‘fine’ and the concussion checks are every _half_ -hour,” said Gibbs. “McGee, get his go-bag.”

“Yes, boss,” McGee said, cheerfully.

“Torres, with me.”

He sighed. “Yes, boss.”

THE END


End file.
